A Mother's Love
by Jodea Moondreamer
Summary: One-shot, sort of an AU. What is Sesshomaru's mother true thoughts on Inu-Yasha? And how does she die? My thoughts on her life involving Inu-Yasha.


Disclaimer: No matter how many birthday candles I wish on, Inu-Yasha is still not mine.

Author's Ranting: This story is different from anything I have written on this site. It is a one shot and I might plan on doing a different point of view on the same story if anyone wants, but I don't plan on getting many reviews. I am writing this a late birthday present for my self (it was October 8th) and remember all flames will be put in the office of my Nazi vice principal that won't let me loiter in the halls.

Notes: I do not know Sesshomaru's mother's name, so I gave her the name Sakura, which is my Japanese fall back name. Yeah I know this is weird and different, but it came to me in a dream so I wrote it down. And also for all those who don't know, wet-nurses are women who still lactate do to not having a baby that was suppose to have been. Noble women in Europe at this time did not feed their children themselves and the same in India. I do not know about Japan, but I decided to keep it that way. Also this is an one-shot and sorta AU.

A Mother's Love

I have cursed myself everyday for not having more children.

When I first married Inutaisho, I had my dreams laid out. I saw a bright future ahead with many children and a happy family. I knew my first children until a son was born, would not be pampered, but after that I would have free rule over all my children. I was happy with these thoughts and went about for many years thinking them.

My first five children were still born. My next 3 died with in a hour of life. I wept many hours for each of these children. By the time I became pregnant a ninth time, I did not a thing that would hurt my child. I was rewarded with a healthy son, Sesshomaru.

As he was my husband's heir, I had hardly a say in raising him. I just hoped for more children so I could raise them. I still loved Sesshomaru and spent every second I could with him. To me, it was not enough. I needed a child I could watch over for long periods of time and only I had say in raising them. I became pregnant seven more times, but each child was still born or died within a few hours.

After this, I noticed a certain coolness in my husbands demeanor. Less and less did he visit my bed at night or visit me at all. I knew he had taken a mistress. Be she human or youkai, I knew she existed. Most women who have raised hell at this idea, but I did not. I have failed my husband in my most sacred duty, bare him strong, healthy children.

A few months later, Inutaisho out right admitted to having a mistress. A young human girl, daughter of a powerful lord. He had to. She had birthed him a child. I was in shock that he now had a child. He was begging me for my forgiveness. What to do. As a good wife I should forgive him. He was also asking for time to go visit his child. I loved my husband dearly and was about to tell him this when I thought of something.

The child was half human. No one would except a warrior, girl or boy, out of a hanyou. The child would not be excepted by his human family. They would kill it. Inutaisho most be moving it to a safer place. So I did the one thing I could think of to make him show his forgiveness.

I asked for the child.

He at first was shocked. Then slowly started to talk to me, convince me to not go down that path. I know he thought I wanted to kill the child. I didn't. I wanted another child. A child that was just mine to watch and protect. A child that I could raise and pamper and love. I wanted the child I was suppose to have, but this woman had in my stead. I wanted the baby that rightfully belonged to me.

Inutaisho spent days trying to change my mine. Normally I would have given in by now, but I was more then determined to have this child. I remained icy on this subject. Every time he asked me to forget it, I told him every argument was making the end seem worse. In the end, he bowed his head and went to get me my prize, the baby.

After he left, I sent to work immediately planning for the child's arrival. I found all the best wet-nurses, maids, and guards to watch the child. I found painters and craftsmen to design the room. By the end of the week, the room was fit for any royal child to be raised in.

Sesshomaru was by a now a grown man. He was himself looking for a mate. He asked me why I was so in love with this child that I did not even know the sex of. I looked at him and smiled. I told him with every pregnancy I have had, I have been in love with the child. But of the nearly twenty I have had, only one lived to adulthood. This child needed to live. I needed to love this child as much as I loved him. I needed this child. He never again spoke another word of the subject to me.

I had also already come up with a name. If it was girl, it would be Keiko, after my dear mother. If it was a boy it would be Inu-Yasha, after the founding father of my clan. I set to work to make clothes that any baby could wear until I knew more about the child.

Messengers arrived soon to bring news. The child was fine and healthy, which was a huge relief to me. It was also a boy. I smiled, Inu-Yasha it was then. Inutaisho was on his way here with him. Now my entire family would be together. But the next news sadden me. His biological mother had nearly torn her home in two when Inutaisho said he was taking the child away from her. She had wept for days, pleading and begging for her child who she had not even named yet.

A part of me felt guilty. I understood her pain. Many children had been ripped from my arms at young age. But then logic hit me. The woman was young and strong. The messengers had reported to me that the midwife had nay a problem birthing the child. She would have many children with a human lord. What sort of life would the babe led in her world. Many would question the same to me, but I was a strong youkai, and could protect my child. Yes, he was my child now.

Inutaisho gave me the baby the next afternoon. He had been happily cuddling it when I walked in. He gave me the child with a somber look and was shocked to see the pure joy in my face. I held the child as gently as possible and started humming lullabies to him. The child had a look similar to his father. Large golden eyes, long whitish hair, and two dog ears perched on his head I began doing a nonsense dance of joy holding the baby. When Inutaisho still looked puzzled I told him that we now had another baby.

I began leading my life around Inu-Yasha. I was in his nursery before he awoke and did not leave to after he was asleep. I made sure his nurses were always of good health before feeding him and no one with illness could enter his room. I sang him songs of my childhood and told him stories. Sesshomaru came to visit me often and see his brother. I scolded him when he referred to Inu-Yasha as his half brother. The child may have not come from my womb, but I was his mother.

Inutaisho paid more and more visits to me. He would spend evenings in the nursery, just talking with me and playing with Inu-Yasha. At night, our love bloomed again.

It wasn't surprising that I soon became pregnant again. I would pat my slowly growing belly and hold Inu-Yasha. I began having another cradle put in his room. I was not going to abandon Inu-Yasha because I was having another baby. No, like him and Sesshomaru, they would be siblings. I watched Inu-Yasha that night, the night he turned full human and smiled. Soon I would have another nearly like him. Another child to pamper and love.

With the coming of the new baby, Inutaisho wanted to discuss Inu-Yasha's education. I thought it early, but he told me with two babies so close together, we needed one out of the way. I wanted him to become a scholar. Inutaisho agreed, but also wanted him to learn fighting. We went into a stalemate with this for days. I did not want my baby to become a fighter. I had lost Sesshomaru that way and did not plan on losing another to war craft. But Inutaisho finally won. He used his last resort and asked what would happen to the child if he, Sesshomaru, and I died. He would be the heir and with the wars with the Panther clan quickly approaching, it may happen. I relented for the first time since Inu-Yasha's birth.

The next months flew by quickly and I became bigger and bigger. Inu-Yasha became a curious little cherub and started poking my stomach and asking why Mommy was so fat. That had to be the happiest moment in my life, he called me Mommy. One day while I was in the garden with him, I felt horrible cramps. I called a guard and he carried me to my room. A mid-wife was called. I had gone into labor. I prayed and prayed through my tears and sweat that the baby would be fine. I prayed until my last breath and even then in death I kept praying.

Sakura ended up dying that night along with her new baby, a girl. Inu-Yasha was returned to his mother, who soon became Inutaisho's new mate. Sesshomaru could never forgive his father for having an affair or Inu-Yasha for talking his mother's love. In heaven Sakura was reunited with her children, but was not happy for she deeply missed Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha. She was soon reincarnated as a priestess, by the name of Kikyou.

Well, hope you enjoyed. To show me, write a nice little review for me. And for my true fans, no I have not given up on yaoi, but just needed a break. Updates will hopefully be soon for all the stories I wish to continue. Some will most likely be discontinued for they are just fangirl ranting or very Mary-Sueish. Well, let me know how you like this writing style and if you would like another story from a different character's point of view during this time. Peace out.

Jodea Moondreamer.


End file.
